1. Field of the invention
This invention is related to the field of food stuffs in general and more particularly to food stuffs based on ingredients which cleanse the mouth and deodorize the breath.
2. Prior Art
There are numerous tablets, pills, liquids, sprays and chewing gums on the market which purport to function as breath refresheners. Typical examples of such products are: the Clorets, sold in the form of tablets and chewing gum, which are comprised of sugar, corn syrup, natural flavors, magnesium stearate, vegetable oil, and activated water soluble chlorophyll; the Certs tablet comprised of copper gluconate, magnesium stearate, vegetable oil, sugar and corn syrup; the Tic Tac pills comprised of sugar, dextrins, rice starch, corn syrup, natural flavors, artificial flavors, magnesium stearate and cadelill wax; and the Dynamint pills comprised of sugar, dextrins, starch, stearic acid, cadelill wax, natural and artificial flavorings.
While each of the prior art materials exhibit varying degrees of effectiveness in masking odors, none of the prior art compositions are effective in removing alcohol and tobacco odors from the oral cavity for prolonged time periods. The active ingredients of the prior art compositions are generally the sugars, artificial flavors and in some cases chlorophyll which merely mask the odors.
Applicant does not know of prior art compositions which utilize the particular active ingredients of the instant invention to function as a breath refreshener or deodorizer.